


Sing Along If You Know This Song

by httpstiles



Series: Steps To A Better Life [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy Derek, Singing, Stiles is Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpstiles/pseuds/httpstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is happy and it's all thanks to Derek and Queen. </p><p>Or<br/>Short ficlet<br/>Stiles sings along to Bohemian Rhapsody and Derek may or may not join in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Along If You Know This Song

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone has that moment that includes singing along to Bohemian Rhapsody and it's just a short ficlet on how I think Stiles and Derek share this moment.

"Oh my god." Stiles' mouth drops and he turns the radio volume up. 

 

_"Is this the real life? Or is this just fantasy?"_

"What?"

_"Caught in a landslide, to escape from reality."_

"The single greatest song ever."

"Bohemian Rhapsody is the best song ever?" The song plays in the background and Stiles raises his fist, leaving one hand on the wheel, to sing along emotionally. 

"You know it. And don't say you don't know the lyrics!" Derek rolls his eyes as Stiles sings along. "This is my soul jam, man." He places his hands back on the wheel and continues to sing along. 

From the passenger seat, Derek stares. He wonders how it got to be that him and Stiles got close at all. 

Maybe that one time that he'd come back to help him get better?

That must be it. 

Resuming the present and coming out of his thoughts, Derek notices Stiles _still_ singing along. 

"Lord have mercy."

"DON'T DENY!" Stiles shouts over the song. "WHAT YOU FEEL INSIDE!" 

Over the course of the next minute, Stiles notices that, although his arm is rested on the open window and head leaned back against the seat, Derek is mouthing the lyrics. Derek's head bobs a little to the music and Stiles can't help but smile like an idiot. 

At around three minutes into the song, him and Derek are full on belting the lyrics to their hearts content. Stiles swerves for a second and they burst out in laughter at the honking car. 

 

"Oh God," Scott says when they show up, red in their faces and laughing. "They're laughing!" he shouts into the house. "Where has the real Derek gone?"

"Is it that bad if I laugh Scott?" Scott frowns at Derek and shakes his head. 

"Just odd. Why are you two laughing so hard?" he asks leading them into the the main room, where Isaac, Lydia, and Allison sit. 

"Because Derek-," Derek cuts Stiles off by covering his mouth with his hand and Stiles starts trying to talk around it; this results in Stiles licking Derek's hand while Derek shouts profanities. 

"Derek knows all the lyrics to Bohemian Rhapsody and- _and_ he sang along with emotions and everything." Derek curses and hides his face while the rest laugh at him. 

He picks out Stiles laughter, louder than the rest, and he notes that Stiles is smiling again. Stiles is happy and it's all thanks to Derek and Queen. 


End file.
